A Stitch In Time
by Angel-Hunteress
Summary: Set Pre RotS Pre ESB. When young Padawan Anakin Skywalker is sent by an ObiWan Kenobi who says he is from the future, young Anakin must team up with his son Luke Skywalker and friends to fight Darth Vader. But OB1 never said why...


**A Stitch in Time **

A/N: This is my first Star Wars fanfic, so don't flame me. I have only seen I, II, IV, V, and most of VI. I haven't seen III, RotS, so I don't know much except for a few things, so if you haven't seen RotS, then you're probably on the same page as I am. As for those of you who have seen it, I'm probably heading out this weekend to see it, so I'll probably put some chapter with an explanation or whatever.

Ship: H/L, LukeOC, and AniPadme angst (a little), and also LeiaLuke friendship.

As for other characters, I'm going to try to have everyone make a guest appearance who are relevant to the story like Obi-Wan. In my story, Obi-Wan is dead in the present, presently, but he still makes at least a voice appearance.

This is something came to me just about twenty minutes ago, so I really am still working on the plot. As for you people, review if you want, just don't flame please!

Setting: (this is where it gets confusing.) Post-ESB, Pre-RotJ / Post-AotC, Pre-RotS. The only things that have changed is that Luke is aware of the present Anakin Skywalker is his father, though he doesn't know Leia is his sister. Han and Leia haven't come to their senses yet either, so this is more ship than fluff. Also, Anakin is not a Jedi Master, but he is still a Padawan.

So, enjoy!

P.S. If it's not quite accurate, don't flame me. Let's see if I can do this as accurately as possible while listening to GreenDay at 2:30 in the morning! I need CAFFINE!

* * *

_Not one person on the _Millennium Falcon _knew who the kid was, but he bore a very distinct resemblance to the two. When asked what his name was, he stood silent. He scanned the crowd as if looking for someone. Then, he spotted the boy. The two locked gazes, the boy's full of wonder and curiousness, the stranger's a mixture of amazement, confusion, hurt, and determination. His gaze still held the boy's even as he spoke. He only said this: _"I am Jedi Knight Skywalker." And everyone onboard gasped.

**Chapter 1: Fragile Balance**

**0200 Hours – Jedi Academy**

"_Anakin,"_ called a familiar voice. It wasn't spoken verbally, but the young Padawan still heard it with his mind. His eyes snapped open.

"_Anakin,"_ the voice called again.

"Master…?" Anakin asked to the air. He was sleeping in his quarters before the voice had called to him.

"_Yes, it is I, Obi-Wan,"_ said the voice. Anakin was now fully awake. How was this possible? Something in the Force felt different than from when the Jedi Master usually called him. This Obi-Wan's voice felt out of place with the Force, still strong, yes, but as if he was stronger, older.

"_I have come from afar to find you, Anakin. Please, listen to me," _said the voice of Ben Kenobi. He appeared, though his was semi-transparent. Anakin called his light saber hurriedly when he saw the form. This wasn't the Obi-Wan he knew, it was someone else impersonating him. The light saber flew into his hand, and the green light emerged from the handle.

"_You cannot kill me, young Padawan,"_ said the imposter. _"You can try, I will not fight."_

Anakin thrust his light saber into the figure, but it only went through him. The hooded man chuckled lightly.

"Who are you?" Anakin asked, a little nervous.

"_I have told you already, I am Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. I have come from afar to find you. You are the Chosen One to balance the Force between good and evil. You are nowready."_

"You're not Obi-Wan," protested Anakin.

"_Look inside yourself, Anakin, it _is_ me!"_ said the figure. He wore an orange-brown robe with a hood over his head and a light saber at his side, hanging from a rope that was tied around his waist.

And Anakin knew who he really was. He retraced his light saber. "Master, it is you, but how…?" he asked, though he had a vague idea.

"_I have traveled far to find you. I have seen what is to come, and you are the one to change it. You must come with me to your future to balance the Force. Do not let it corrupt you, but fight the corruption. You will team up with a relative of yours, but Anakin, you mustn't reveal your name. Only that you are a Jedi Knight, sent by me to destroy an evil being called Darth Vader."_

"But Master, I don't…" Anakin stammered. This was all too much to take in. The future? Darth Vader? Chosen One? He really had no clue as to what Obi-Wan was talking about.

"_Listen to me, Anakin. You must remember this. Your relative is a blond haired boy, who looks much like you. His father was destroyed by Darth Vader. His name is Luke Skywalker. You will also need his friends, Captain Han Solo, and Princess Leia Organa. Together you must defeat Darth Vader. I will help you through the journey. Now come! Hurry!" _the Jedi Master took Anakin by the arm and they disappeared from the room.

* * *

**Time Unknown – Place Unknown**

And the next thing Anakin knew, he was onboard a glider. And that glider was flying directly toward the huge ship in front! Anakin tried steering the glider in another direction, but the controls had a mind of their own.

"This is the Millennium Falcon, please respond." A voice cackled into a speaker in the glider. Anakin froze. What did Obi-Wan say?

"Okay, access granted. Please arrive on Dock 2," the voice said, as if Anakin said something.

The glider dove down, and then came back up, turning. Then, as they came closer to the ship, a part of it opened. The glider docked onboard safely, as Anakin touched his light saber in case of danger.

He stepped out, landing on the metal ramp. The people around them looked friendly enough, yet, he still felt out of place.

"You're coming with us," said a person. Three people grabbed Anakin, and he prepared to fight them.

_Anakin, do not fight them,_ said the voice of Obi-Wan. So Anakin stopped and came with them.

**

* * *

0300 Hours – Somewhere Onboard**

She awoke to loud banging on the door. She got up out of bed, went to the door and opened it. This was the first time in about two weeks that Princess Leia Organa had a chance to sleep.

"Luke, what's wrong?" she asked the sandy-blonde at the door. His expression was curiousness, and she saw Han Solo and Chewbacca behind him.

"We have an intruder onboard. Brig said it was important." Luke said hurriedly. Leia went out of the room and followed the others down the halls until they reached the brig. Others were standing around him. Then the crowd parted to let them through. They saw the kid. He was tall and had a muscular frame.

"When we asked him what his name was, he just asked that Master Skywalker, Captain Solo, and Princess Organa be down here," said a warden.

Not one person on the Millennium Falcon knew who he was, but he bore a very distinct resemblance to Luke and Leia. Someone asked his name again. He looked around the room, as if he were looking for someone. Then his eyes locked with Luke's. The stranger's gaze was a mixture of hurt, confusion, and determination. His gaze still held Luke's even as he spoke.

"I am Jedi Knight Skywalker." And everyone on board gasped.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! I promise next time I'll have it the size of my fingernails…oh, wait, my fingernails are really long! I'll have it the size of my boyfriend's…nevermind! The bar'll be just really small! (not that I've _seen_ it or anything!) But I hopefully will get the next chappie done by Friday or Monday. I got a TV show to write, people! No, but Star Wars fanfic is my new priority.

P.S. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
